


First Date

by Africanwilderness



Series: Mostly Cabenson Ramblings (with occasional appearances from other L&O/L&O SVU stars) [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dinner, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanwilderness/pseuds/Africanwilderness
Summary: Olivia and Alex go on a first date.Again, another part of the series but can be read as a one shot.





	First Date

‘So, tell me what other skills you have other than being a trainee attorney, and a promising one at that if Rubirosa’s word is anything to go by, and a kick ass self-defence instructor,’ Olivia says to compliment but also to measure Alex’s reaction to her uber crush.

She laughs self-consciously as she puts her glass of wine down. She bites her lip as she raises her eyes to Olivia’s. ‘I know what you’re doing Olivia,’ she smirks confidently. ‘Connie was a passing crush, nothing more,’ Alex admits as she dabs a napkin to her lips.

Olivia looks at the radiant woman before her, wondering what she’s really meaning. _Two can play this game._ ‘Keep the ring for at least date two, okay? Don’t get over excited Cabot,’ she teases her, as their eyes twinkle, mesmerising each other.

‘Trust me, I don’t get over excited easily,’ she counters, humour twisting her lips.

‘Oh, you could have fooled me,’ Olivia argues as she recalls the first time they met: Alex’s face flushed from solo exertion, her dishevelled hair screaming sex and ecstasy. Alex smiles at her date, knowing exactly what she’s implying.

‘I almost died when I saw you both on my doorstep,’ Alex confesses as she plays with the lobster on her plate.

‘I think it’s 2:1 to me,’ Olivia says to purposefully ignite Alex’s ire. Cabot snaps her head up immediately to retort.

‘Where the hell did you get that figure from?’ Olivia smiles at the indignant frown covering Alex’s features. She takes her time answering, sipping her wine as she gazes into rebellious orbs.

‘Well, the first time we met, you were so green. The second time I out played you. The third time you got me…’

‘The second time? The self-defence/pat down class, right?’ Alex asks, incredulous. Olivia nods her head as she takes another sip, nestling down to enjoy the argument she knows is coming.

‘You remember,’ Olivia says with absolute certainty, stoking the already lit fire. Alex gives her a look that makes her knees quake and her soul yearn to give her the world. _Get a grip!_

‘Okay, you _almost_ had me, but that dick saved the day,’ Alex states victoriously, completely side stepping our first meeting entirely.

Olivia can’t help the smile that follows this statement. ‘That dick is my partner, you know?’ the detective clarifies as she watches a devilish smile play across Alex’s lips. _Does she ever quit?!_

‘Figures.’ _Subtle yet so damning._ Olivia admires the younger woman’s beautiful features, her even more radiant brain. _God!_ ‘You do know it’s considered rude to drool in public?’ Alex adds, challenging Olivia to continue their teasing.

‘Is that why you’re already on your second napkin?’ Olivia throws back, thinking of Alex’s near disastrous soup spill earlier in the evening. The trainee attorney laughs before she can stop herself. Olivia internally fist pumps her small victory as she falls in love with the crow’s feet around Alex’s cloudy blue eyes. _Love? Shit!_

Olivia excuses herself to the restroom, needing to clear her head of such ridiculous notions. She washes her face before she thinks of her makeup. _Fuck! Wake up Liv!_ She stares at her reflexion, surprised to find her face still mostly intact.

‘Being around me is overwhelming for some,’ comes the deep dulcet tones of none other than Alexandra Cabot. Olivia straightens up reflexively and turns to find her date leaning against the restroom door, a knowing smile spread across her face. _This is when being a lesbian is annoying as hell!_ Olivia thinks wryly, wishing she’d used the gents.

‘Not for all,’ Olivia counters as she leans against the sink, trying to look nonplussed. ‘Must be something I ate.’

Alex’s smug expression tells Olivia she’s been completely and utterly caught out. ‘You haven’t _eaten_ anything yet,’ she teases as she approaches the mesmerized detective. ‘Walk with me…’ Olivia can’t resist as she takes Alex’s hand and follows her lead.

As soon as they’re outside, Alex stops right in front of her and pulls Olivia closer still. Their lips brush causing both women to shudder involuntarily as arousal radiates thru their bodies. Alex draws Olivia flush against her willowy frame as she deepens their exquisite kiss, tasting the detective’s sweet honey for the first time. After several beets, Alex pulls away, leaving Olivia gasping for more.

‘I didn’t want our first kiss to be in the ladies’ toilets,’ she breathes, ruining the moment. All Olivia can do is laugh as she nuzzles her cheek.

‘All class you,’ Olivia teases easily as she rests her forehead against Cabot’s. This time, Alex laughs fully, her eyes sparkling with glee at finding a worthy adversary. _Or partner in crime…_

‘I object to your implication,’ she fires back, offering her hand to Olivia who takes it without argument. ‘This lady is sophistication personified,’ Alex quips, squeezing the detective’s hand. ‘Well apart from the soup stain down the front of her dress.’

Olivia chuckles deeply. ‘What a pair: you, ruining your dress and me, my face!’ Alex turns away to start walking, her hand still clasping Olivia’s, making her keep pace.

‘Nothing can ruin your face,’ she near whispers leaving Olivia wondering whether she’d heard her right. Olivia pulls Alex to a stop.

‘Hey,’ she says to get Cabot’s full attention. ‘Teasing aside, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to unlock those walls in your head and if it takes me a while, so be it,’ Olivia states honestly, taking them both by surprise. Alex gazes at the detective for a long minute.

A lone tear travels down to the hollow in her cheek as she looks into those intoxicating chocolate brown eyes. ‘Only if you grant me the same privilege.’   

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any kudos or constructive feedback are welcome.


End file.
